Owned
by Michael Hollows
Summary: Suddenly, due to the wrongdoings of the Unified Nations new President, someone now owns the Sonic Crew, they are notified of it in a surprising way and told to make their way to their Master's home or else bad things may occur. All refuse, and get captured. Read to see the rest.
1. Chapter 1

General Point of View:

Wednesday, October 21st 3032, 11:23 AM, Unified Nations President's Home. Washington, DC.

"President Malto, that bill you have been waiting on to make it out of the Global Congress has finally been passed on with very few changes. Mostly the removal of the special classification and exemption for Project Shadow. All it needs now is your approval." a tall brunette human woman in a navy blue dress says as she lays down a few sheets of paper on the desk in front of a Chinese man who is almost as big as Eggman in stature.

"At last. I assume that this bill does adequately deal with the citizenship status of those animals that have been on the news?" President Malto says as he lazily flips through the pages of the bill.

"Yes sir, Mr. President. The bill itself actually denies them citizenship until it can be proven that they are not little more than highly trained animals." the lady says as she continues to stand beside the president.

"Ah yes, here it is. Interesting, the way it is worded, the animals themselves would have to be the ones to prove it, and being as they are declared animals, they could not officially submit evidence to scientific communities. Even if it proved beyond a doubt that they are more than animals. I must admit to feeling some guilt due to that clause, but it doesn't matter. They'll soon forget all about it, its not like they are as smart as a human. What makes it easier is that I made sure to put a poll out about this to be on the safe side, and almost 90% of my voters believed them to be animals. " President Malto says before signing the lines he needs to sign to officially pass the bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday, October 21st 3032, 12:35 PM, Tails's Workshop, Mystic Ruins.

A light, happy rock song is playing on the radio as Tails is working underneath the X-Tornado.

Sonic is lost deep in thought while leaning against the wall of the workshop.

The tune ends, a little too soon for Tails's taste as his tails wag in frustration.

"That was Believe in Myself By SEGA. And now a bit of news for the folks at home. I just received word that President Malto just signed in a historic new law. You know those cute little talking animals that you've sometimes seen around town or on the news? Well, it seems that they are now legally defined as just that, animals. Smart ones, but still animals. In fact, since they have been known to understand us, I have been asked to read a piece to them. As silly as it sounds, I value my job folks, so I will read it. "The Unified Nations Global Animal Control asks you to please go to the nearest shelter for either relocation to a suitable habitat for you or possible adoption as exotic pets. You have 24 hours to do so. Failure to comply will result in us seeking you out and capturing you, and we cannot guarantee your safety while doing so. Thank you, and have a great day." What some bullcrap, eh folks? Its not like they really are that smart, right? Anyway, here is His World, also by SEGA" the DJ says right before Sonic throws the radio against a wall, breaking it in a shower of sparks.

"Sonic, did I hear right?" Tails says as he slides out from under the plane.

"I'm afraid so little buddy." Sonic says, trying to hold back his tears of anger and sorrow.

"But I thought they liked us? Did they really just think of us as Ferals this whole time?" Tails says, crying into his hands.

"I hate to say it, but it seems so little buddy. Why else legally define us as such?" Sonic says as he bends over and tries to comfort Tails without crying. Needless to say, he fails.

"Sonic?" Tails says after a few minutes.

"Yeah little buddy?" Sonic says, rubbing Tails's back.

"We're not gonna surrender are we?" Tails says as he looks up at Sonic.

"No little buddy, we won't." Sonic says, flashing his famous grin.

"Yay!" Tails says, wiping his nose on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, October 21st 3032, 12:45 PM, G.U.N. Military Base at Black Hill.

"Project Shadow, come quietly and we won't hurt you! You are being decommissioned and sold to a wealthy businessman as an exotic pet." a G.U.N. Sargent says as he and a small squad of G.U.N. soldiers surround the black and red hedgehog.

"Give my regards to the General. I've grown tired of serving him anyway." Shadow says as he starts to Chaos Control. Before he can even raise his hand, the entire squad fires on him. As he vanishes, he finds that he has been shot full of darts.

Standing in a snow covered pine forest, he pulls them out, he begins to feel more and more tired, so he stops that and tries to walk, not caring where he winds up.

Eventually he collapses in the snow, right on the edge of a small town.

A kid and his family eventually find him and take him home.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, October 21st 3032, 1 PM, Station Square Casino District, inside the mall.

Amy is staring at some purses she would like to buy when a Security Guard comes over to her.

"Excuse me, but where is your owner?" he says as he taps her on the shoulder.

"Owner? What do you think I am, a slave? I don't have one." Amy says as he starts to walk off.

"Well then, we can do this two ways. You can willingly follow me to the pet store, or I can force you there. I strongly urge you to do the first one. I am being nice by treating you like you have some smarts, hedgehog." the guard says as he pulls her back by her shoulder.

"Help! I'm being assaulted by a creep!" Amy yells as she tries to break free. After a moment of struggling, she stops and looks at the crowd who just hurry on by as if nothing more was happening than the guard was trying to capture a lost pet.

"I tried to be nice, hedgehog. With that little outburst, you have proven I need to treat you like the animal you are." the guard says as he pulls a collar and leash out of his pocket and fasten them around Amy's neck.

"You can't do this! I have rights!" Amy says, beginning to shake with fear and anger.

"Sorry little hedgehog, you don't. You are an animal, nothing more. The government officially declared that this morning." the guard says as he starts leading her to the pet store.

Amy just bursts out in tears, summons, and then slams her pico-pico hammer into the guard, knocking him out and causing him to drop her leash. She drops her hammer and starts to run, but trips over the leash, causing her to fall into a window display. Luckily the glass doesn't break, but she collapses to the floor and just lies there crying until more guards and the pet store's clerk surround her. Within a few seconds, a muzzle is slipped on her, and her hands are bound (a first for the clerk), and the clerk is carrying her to the store.

Within minutes, she finds herself stripped completely naked, washed, and sitting in a cage with a rubber mat floor. She just curls up and cries herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, October 21st 3032, 1:10 PM, Vanilla and Cream's home in Station Square.

Vanilla and a middle aged brunette woman were talking in her living room while Cream was playing in a neighboring room, visible, but just out of earshot.

"I'm so sorry Vanilla. I have no choice. The bank closed your account today and refuses to cash any more of your checks. Plus, the lawyers handling the purchase of your home from me have declared the contract null and void due to "unlawful manipulation of regulations" they agreed to continue the sell if it was to your "owner". I'm so sorry, but I am afraid I have to kick you and sweet little Cream out on the street unless you do have one, which I know you don't. It's all due to changes in the laws my dear. And thanks to an additional law, I can't take you two in until you have been registered at the shelter. And then I'd have to buy you two, which I simply can't do." the woman was saying to Vanilla.

"So even though I did everything right, paid it all on time, me and my child are being kicked out on the street? Wait, I need to make a call. I'll be right back Mrs. Ritters." Vanilla says as she gets up and goes gets her cell phone. The only phone she owns.

As she starts to dial it, she gets an indication that her account is no longer active. "Can I borrow yours? Mine doesn't seem to be working." Vanilla says as she sits down.

"Certainly, though I daresay I can guess that you are not gonna like what you hear." Mrs. Ritters says as she produces hers.

Vanilla quickly dials the number for her work to be sure she was still employed.

"This is Burger Haus, home of the MegaBurger, my name is Izzy, how may I assist you?" a male voice says on the other end.

"Izzy, its Vanilla Rabbit, calling to see when I am scheduled." Vanilla says, her hand shaking violently from her nerves.

"I'm sorry Vanilla, but you were let go this morning. And due to the new Federal Regulations, you will not receive any pay whatsoever. I hope you find a good owner. Now please don't call again." the voice says before abruptly hanging the phone up.

Vanilla just silently hands Mrs. Ritters her phone back.

"What's wrong Vanilla?" Mrs. Ritters says as she leans in to comfort her.

"I was just fine with losing this if I had my job. I don't have it anymore. The manager said something about finding a nice owner too, like as if I was a slave or something. Just, what am I gonna do?" Vanilla says, trying her best too keep strong for Cream.

"I was hoping to break it to you gently hun, but officially, the government has declared you and your friends and your daughter as animals. I heard it on the way over here. They are asking you to take yourselves to the nearest shelter, where you will be registered and put up for adoption." Mrs. Ritters says as she holds Vanilla's hand.

"But I'm not a wild animal. I'm human. I know I look different and all, but I'm human." Vanilla says, squeezing Mrs. Ritters's hand.

"I know honey. But unfortunately the law is the law. I'm not sure what there view is on your belongings, so I am gonna put them in storage after I get back. Come now, I think its best to get little Cream and go to the shelter, that way you'll at least have somewhere to sleep. And would not be breaking the law." Mrs. Ritters says as she stands up.

"Cream honey? Grab your plushy and come on, we have to go somewhere for a few days." Vanilla says as she walks into the room.

"Where are we going mommy? To see Mr. Sonic?" Cream says as she grabs her little plush that looks a lot like Chocola Chao.

"No honey. At least I don't think he will be there. Mommy will explain later on, just please come on." Vanilla says, turning away from Cream so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

A short while later, they pull into the shelter.

"Mommy, are we gonna get a pet?" Cream says as she notices where they are.

"No honey, we aren't." Vanilla says as she grabs Creams hand and they follow Mrs. Ritters inside.

"Then what are we here for mommy?" Cream says as she looks around, holding her Chao plushy tightly.

"I'll explain later on Cream honey. Just please be quiet for now." Vanilla says as they approach the Supervisor's desk.

"Welcome to the Unified Nations Global Animal Control Shelter, how may I help you ma'am?" the blond male at the desk says to Mrs. Ritters.

"I'm just fine, but this woman behind me is the one who needs the help." Mrs. Ritters says as she motions to Vanilla.

"What woman? I see two female rabbits that fit the description of two of those creatures I have to take in." the clerk says as he looks around.

"She is a living breathing human! I don't care what the government says. She has shown more intelligence in the short time I've know her and her daughter than most people I have known my whole life!" Mrs. Ritters says in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry you have known only retarded people then. If you have no business, please leave." the clerk says as he stands up.

"I do have business in a way. I am here to see what all needs to be done for Vanilla and her daughter." Mrs. Ritters says as she sits down on a nearby bench.

"All that is left is to wash them, get them up to date on their shots, and cage them. Unless you wish to adopt them yourself." the clerk says as he stands up and moves to the rabbits.

"I would if I could. But what should I do about their belongings? Do you know?" Mrs. Ritters says as she stands back up.

"Assuming they acquired anything, they no longer have any possessions by law. You are free to do whatever you please with them. And if you want, you can take the clothes they have on now and that odd little toy. Otherwise I will just send it out to be burned." the clerk says as he stands up and grabs a couple of animal handling tools, including collars and a snare.

"What are they gonna wear if not that?" Mrs. Ritters says, a look of shock on her face.

"Nothing miss, at least nothing except their collars until they get adopted, then their owners can dress them.

"Fine, I'll wait to get them. I have a promise to keep to them after all." Mrs. Ritters says as she sits back down in a huff.

"A promise to animals, whatever. So long as you aren't one of those super crazy activist types." the clerk says as he finally moves towards the rabbits.

"Mommy, what's that man doing?" Cream says as she looks up at her mom.

"I'm not sure baby, but I need you to be strong for mommy okay? Do whatever this man asks, please?" Vanilla says as she looks down at Cream.

"Alright Mommy. I'll try" Cream says as she looks back at the clerk.

Apparently thinking better due to the size difference, he sits his tools back down and calls someone on the phone on the desk. Within a couple of minutes, two more people came into the room from the back, one of them with another set of tools.

"Alright Wayne, you and Douglas get the big one, I will get the little one." the clerk says as he picks his tools back up."

"Okay David." the one with the tools says as he walks up to Vanilla.

As David tries to snare Cream, she shrieks and ducks out and tries to run. Vanilla tries to catch her, but finds herself caught in the snare and being collared and, before she can even try it, muzzled. David managed to catch Cream and collar her too. They were quickly led to the back room, out of Mrs. Ritters sight.

"What evil men." Mrs. Ritters says as she finds herself crying for the Rabbits.

Just a minute later, David came back out of the room with a trash bag.

"I would advise washing these, it seems the little one soiled itself during that time. Now please depart from the premises before I have to call security." David says as he hands her the bag.

"Can I ask one favor sir?" Mrs. Ritters says as she stands up.

"I suppose. It really depends on what it is." David says as he goes to sit at his desk.

"When they get adopted, can you please notify me? And if you would be so kind as to give their owners my number too?" She says as she lays a card on the desk.

"Sure. Since you did bring them in for us, I suppose I could." David says.

With that done, Mrs. Ritters leaves.

A short while later Cream and Vanilla are brought out and put into a kennel since they were too big for the normal rabbit cages.

"Mommy, why are they doing this?" Cream says as she tries to hide herself against her mom.

"I don't know Cream honey. Just please be strong for mommy, okay?" Vanilla says as she holds Cream.

They both wind up crying until they fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, October 21st 3032, 7pm, Angel Island. Master Emeralds Shrine.

Rouge and Knuckles are sitting on the steps in front of the Emerald playing a card game while trying to pass the time. As luck would have it, Knuckles lost easily. Loosing most of the Echidna Jewelry he had found earlier that day while digging.

"Well, I guess its time for me to get back to G.U.N. big boy. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Rouge says as she takes the bag of gems and takes flight. Right as she takes flight, a flash occurs in the bushes off to side of them and she falls down onto the grass at the foot of the Shrine. Knuckles jumps after her, only to find himself passing out midflight too.

As he blacks out, he hears a human say "Roger that, got the animals. They will taken to the nearest shelter."


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday, October 22nd 3032, 12 PM, Tails's Workshop, Mystic Ruins.

"Come on little buddy, we need to go." Sonic says as he spots Tails crawling out from under his plane again.

"Sorry Sonic, I had to make sure it ran so I could carry some supplies." Tails says as he hits a button, causing the plane to change to car mode.

Right as Tails hops in it, the door to the workshop is knocked off its hinges by a blast.

"Stop right there! We have come to take you to the shelter!" the first soldier yells as he enters the room.

Realizing that they won't be able to wait for the doors to open, Sonic tries to grab Tails and run through the crowd of soldiers. As he runs, they fire off some rounds, hitting him and Tails both with needles. Sonic finds himself unable to run, and barely able to carry Tails. In fact, they just made it to the train station as he collapsed.

Within minutes, they were both collared and shoved into large animal carrying containers.

Sonic never did pass fully out, so he was somewhat aware of what was going on. He heard what sounded like Cream and Vanilla's voices, Knuckles's scream of rage, and Rouge mouthing off.

The next thing he knew, he awoke inside a kennel with Knuckles. Tails was in a cage directly across from him with feral foxes.

"What happened?" Sonic said as he stood up, quickly realizing he had neither gloves nor shoes.

"You're in the shelter you blue idiot!" Knuckles says as he punches the wall then whines. From the looks of it, Knuckles's claws had been clipped off, so he couldn't punch through stuff anymore.

"Shelter? You mean me and Tails got caught? So not cool. Anyway, do you know who all is here?" Sonic says as he walks about the dingy little cage.

"Me, you, Tails, Rouge, and the Rabbits. I have no idea where Amy or Shadow are. Since there seems to be little else to do, I guess we wait to be sold as pets. I don't know about you, but I plan to run as soon as I can." Knuckles says as he sits down in a corner.

"No you don't. All of your collars have a remote controlled shocking function included in them in anticipation of any escape plans. The very moment you start to get out of the range of the sensor or attempt to mess with the sensor or the collars, a shock strong enough to knock you out will course through your body." the clerk, David, says as he walks up to the kennel door.

"You seriously planned for that?" Knuckles says as he jumps against the kennel door.

"Sort of. Originally they were made for animals that have been known to flee. Due to the uniqueness of you animals and the new laws dealing with you, we adapted the tech for you. Oh yeah, the collars feed off of your energy, so it doesn't matter how many shocks it delivers, it will always be the same strength. I do have some good news for you beasts though, I have heard that an interested party is due to come by today. I recommend you being on your best behavior. Now, I will be back with species appropriate food." David says as walks back away from the kennel door.

"Species appropriate food? What does he mean?" Sonic says as he lays against one of the kennel walls.

"He means stuff that our ancestors would have eaten. For you and Knuckles that would be grubs and ants and the like. For me, well, lets just say I doubt any of you will want to see what he brings me, and for the rabbits it will most likely be carrots and a lot of leafy vegetables." Tails says as he moves over to the door of his cage.

"So no chillidogs then?" Sonic says as he looks around his dingy cage.

"Nope." Tails says as he sits back down and curls his tails around himself.

Within minutes, David did return with food for each of them. Sonic couldn't see what he delivered to anyone other than him, Knuckles, and Tails. Sure enough, David did give him and Knuckles grubs and worms and the like and gave Tails some kind of meat that Sonic couldn't make out, but he did hear Cream whimper when it was taken out.

From the way Cream whimpered, Sonic guessed it was feral rabbit.

A few minutes later, all had tried to eat, but only Tails and the rabbits had managed to actually eat.

"This grub sucks, why can't I have a chillidog?" Sonic says in an annoyed tone.

"Because, aside from the laws this shelter has to follow for feeding animals, even those as seemingly intelligent as you lot, your owner requires you to eat species appropriate food." David says, sounding rather annoyed.

"Owner? What owner?" Sonic says, getting annoyed.

"You'll see. Just be glad he wants you intact." David says with an evil sounding chuckle.

"I still don't understand what we are doing here. We are heroes!" Sonic says, grabbing the bars of the cage and trying to shake it.

"Heroic Animals are still animals. Whoever trained you lot before did a pretty good job, though it seems they abandoned you before they could really imprint who they are on your minds. Either that or your minds are unable to handle too much. At least you were useful to the city. I, myself, hope your new owner lets you lot keep saving the town, but eh, I guess we will managed without you. I mean, we did managed before you came." David says, sounding bored, yawning before saying, " As for what you are doing here. Think about it, if you even can! You are, or at least were, wild animals of breeds typically owned by residents, so we ended up choosing to shelter you. Be glad, we could have chosen to kill you. Or ship you to your natural habitats."

Sonic just grunts and tries his best to get comfortable. Sleep quickly comes for the Sonic Crew, as does, quite unfortunately, morning. Before they even really had a chance to realize what was going on, the Sonic Crew found themselves shoved inside cages just barely big enough for them with new collars around their necks.

"Thank you, sir. Please remember that we were unable to bring their shots up to date, so be sure to stop by a veterinarian and get them registered too." Sonic could hear David say nearby.

"Yes, of course." Sonic heard a new voice. To be honest, he had been expecting to hear Eggman's voice, but this was a voice he had never heard before.

Some time later, he found out who it was that was now their owner as he was pulled out of his cage in the vets office.

"Hello there, Sonic. Be nice, I'd hate for anything to happen to you." the stranger from before says.

Sonic got a real good look at the man before responding.

"Be nice? I hate to say it man, but why should I? I've been shot with tranquilizers, locked up in a pound, told I am not Mobian, or in similar words so you can understand how it feels, Human, told I am to report to some owner, who seems to be you, and basically had everything about me stripped away." Sonic says in a huff.

"Well, you aren't human. I don't know what a Mobian is, so I can't say if you are or not one of those, but you are a very intelligent animal. Trust me, you will love being a pet. No real worries, plenty of healthy, yummy food, some toys to play with. And I'll also have another hedgehog for you to play with." the man says in a pretty happy tone.

"What about my current friends? The others you adopted?" Sonic says in a curious tone.

"Not sure if they are your friends, but the fox is gonna go to a friends to sire some litters of kits to help keep his breed from going extinct, I do hope his pups get those twin tails in addition to the intelligence, the rabbits are gonna be kept in an enclosure in the backyard until the small one is of breeding age, the echidna is gonna be in the cage that will be next to yours with a fellow echidna in it. Hmm, oh, and that rather dark seeming hedgehog, the one sold to me as 'Project Shadow', I will alternate the female I got between you two, and eventually have your kits breed too. Wish I had more diversity available, but except for the fox's counterpart, I own all known animals like you. At least those that survived. Will try with a few of your kits to see if they can interbreed with the lesser of your species." the man says before handing Sonic to the vet.

Sonic behaved as well as expected, which is to say, not really at all. The vet actually got frustrated enough to use a tranquilizer on him to calm him down enough to administer the shots.


End file.
